Boy of Dreams
by LittleMissBlackthorn
Summary: Kurt has finally graduated from WMHS. Without a plan, he moves to New York in hopes of finding what he wants to do. For 80 days, he will live with a 'sort-of' weird grandaunt. Who knows? Maybe this New York City dream might even pull along someone for him to love.


**Okay, this is my first published Glee fanfiction. I took forever to think of this. I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Kurt has finally graduated from WMHS. Without a plan, he moves to New York in hopes of finding what he wants to do. For 80 days, he will live with a 'sort-of' weird grandaunt. Who knows? Maybe this New York City dream might even pull along someone for him to love. **

**The first few chapters won't have Blaine in it. But there will be Klaine in the future! I'm a Klaine stan afterall!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and will never be mine.**

**Tumblr: Follow my tumblr if you would like too! (http)(:)(/)(/)(girl-in-time.)(tumblr.)com(/) **_- Remove the brackets cus is a bitch about links!_

* * *

3 weeks ago, I said goodbye to High School. Forever.

2 weeks ago, I said goodbye to my friends. Temporarily.

1 day ago, I said goodbye to Ohio. Hopefully for some time.

Today, I'm saying hello to New York and the rest of my life. Not really.

When I graduated, everyone seemed to know where they were going. Me? Not so much.

For 4 years in my short 18 years life, I've thought about it. I've dreamed about it. I've planed it since I was in middle school. Yes, you could say that I'm an early planner. But honestly, it was because I couldn't wait to get out of Ohio and just do what I want.

But somehow it just never worked out. Even after graduation.

For a while, I thought I knew where I was going. I had 2 fabulous options out of my many others.

Fashion and Music.

I mean; I always had a passion in clothes. I knew what was in and what wasn't. I dressed to perfection and wouldn't mind making myself famous for designing clothes and seeing other A-listers where those clothes of mine. For years, it seemed possible.

Then, a couple of years back in sophomore year, I joined glee club. I always had a fantastic voice and I was proud of it. I could sing, dance and loved theatre. The more I thought about it, the more I could see myself someday on stage and making a mark in the music industry. And for that, I really tried to get into schools, which could fulfill, my potential - Places like NYADA.

But at the end of the day, I wasn't accepted.

And yes, I was upset.

By that point in time, my life was at a complete blank as to where it would go. I was beginning to think that I was never ever getting out of Ohio. My friends who were graduating looked forward to what their plans in life would bring them to. Those who were still juniors still had another year at school, which they wanted to make the most off.

Seeing everyone moving forward without me was taking a huge impact on me. Honestly, I would have done pretty much anything to get out of Ohio or just have a plan.

Although, finding out I had a sort-of weird grandaunt who I could live with wasn't what I expected.

A few weeks before graduation, I had a talk with my dad. I was desperate by then. I never expected not to get into NYADA at all, so my only back-up plan was Ohio's community college. At the end of our talk, he pretty much figured out about my plan and how I had given up. Depressing? Yeah. That's pretty much the only word to describe me now actually.

So a couple of days after graduation, he came up to me and we had another talk.

Turned out my maternal grand-mother had a sister. A much younger one at that. One who lived in New York, my dream home.

So long story short. I had a 60 year-old grandaunt who I never knew. Apparently, my dad had contacted her a couple of days ago and she had agreed to let me live there for 80 days to decide what I wanted to do with my life.

The only thing dad was willing to tell me about here was that she was 'sort-of' weird.

Crazy huh?

Would I have accepted it any other time? No.

Would I have welcomed that idea any other time? No.

Would I have listened to my crazy heart any other time? No.

But like I said, I was willing to do anything by that point. And if living with my 'sort-of' weird grandaunt would get me out of Ohio. Fine.

After thinking about it for a few days, I got myself a plane ticket.

I was ready to go out and find myself.

I was ready to take on the world once more.

I was ready for New York.

Without a plan, without any idea as to who this grandaunt was, I went.

And that's how I ended up in New York with a hopeful heart, an address and myself.

_Kurt Hummel's ready for New York. So bring it on._

* * *

**Thank you if you read all the way until the end! I'm really excited! ASDFGHJKL! **

**Please review if you like this story! I need ideas as to how Kurt is going to continue with his life in New York! And not to worry! Blaine will be coming soon! *excited***

**Please please please review! Thank You once again for reading!**

**~Girl-in-Time**


End file.
